seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Yeonchi/The Push of Sacrifice
As of the writing of this blog post, it has been six months since the Mr Bean and Friends channel stopped uploading episodes of Sea Princesses and it has been a while since they stopped doing livestream loops of the episodes. I started being conflicted over whether I should wait for them to post again or download the raw files myself, so at the end of last month, I caved and shelled out the money for a short-time premium account to do the latter (it wasn't that much, by the way, plus if I did it the free way, I'd probably be still downloading the episodes right now). Now that I had all the raw episodes, I was conflicted between whether I should upload all the raw episodes or not. I would tell people to go on Amazon Prime and support the official release, but as I learnt last month, the uploads on the Mr Bean and Friends channel were official releases as well. In the end, I decided that I would only upload the episodes from Season 2 Episode 16 (The Mural) onwards and replace them with the Mr Bean and Friends releases if they came out (it might be redundant but this is a very grey area in terms of copyright and I don't want this preservation of a childhood memory to be seen as a violation). I've split the episodes and converted them so that they are similar to the Mr Bean and Friends releases. Of course, I'll still be doing transcripts and plots for the remaining episodes - in fact, I've started doing them since the start of this month. However, I plan to release them (a few at a time) once I've finished writing and reviewing them, so your patience is still appreciated during this time. Now that the raw files have the captions, it has made transcription a bit easier, but it should be noted that the captions have numerous errors that thankfully, will not be reflected in my transcripts. I also have other plans for this wiki, but they will have to wait until I've finished all the transcripts and I can find some time to do them. Like I said in the last blog post, if you have to get something done, you have to do it yourself. However, I only agree with this to a certain degree because while I was comfortable with buying a premium account, I don't feel comfortable with buying the Princesas do Mar books yet, particularly because it's difficult to buy them where I am. So again, I've got to make this message; if any Brazillian fans out there have any scans, snapshots and/or typed transcripts of the books they can provide, feel free to contact me on Facebook. Also, a couple of months ago in this blog post, I mentioned something about a bash script I made that could convert Word files to text files with the MediaWiki markup. I don't think there's a need for me to make it available for anyone now that I've decided to do everything myself. That's it from me for now. See you again on the other side of the transcripting. Category:Blog posts